


Impatience Is A Vitue

by Sougishiki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sougishiki/pseuds/Sougishiki
Summary: Hanzo had been looking forward to his lover's return, but when he arrives, Jesse is already asleep. Thankfully, this isn't actually a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the only way I finish anything is by writing it as a gift for someone else. This one is for [lizenzkreuz](http://lizenzkreuz.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr who drew [this](http://offbrandkreuz.tumblr.com/post/154232869160/anonymous-said-to-offbrandkreuzhanzo-riding) lovely pic.

The knock on his door catches Hanzo just as he’s redressing, hair still damp from his shower. Before he can answer it Genji calls out, “We’re back, brother! Mission successful!” Muffled footsteps trail away from his door and Hanzo scoffs. He’s not surprised that Genji couldn’t be bothered to stay long enough for him to open the door, not when he’s just arrived and is likely on his way to see Zenyatta. The two are… endearing, Hanzo must admit. He hadn’t been sure of the omnic at first but after watching them he couldn’t deny that he made Genji happy, and anything that made Genji happy was to be encouraged, regardless of Hanzo’s own misgivings.

In light of Genji’s news, he takes a moment to dry his hair and tie it up. If he is going to see his cowboy, he can at least attempt to look presentable and he’s always hated sleeping with wet hair. Knowing Jesse, the man will have gone to his rooms to change into casual clothes first thing, so that is where his feet take him. His cursory knock isn’t answered, but that’s also not unusual so he opens the door and steps inside.

“Jesse, I…” Hanzo trails off, taking in the scene before him. Of McCree, propped up against the headbord, head resting on his chest, breathing out tiny snores into his wild beard. Hanzo supposes he shouldn’t be surprised. After all, the cowboy has just returned from a mission, surely he’s tired. It doesn’t stop him from being disappointed, though. He had hoped… Well, he had hoped to spend some quality time with his lover, but not matter. His cowboy was here in his bed and as long as Hanzo was careful and quiet he could keep sleeping while Hanzo… enjoyed himself.

McCree has done most of the hard work for him, having taken off almost all of his gear before falling asleep. He’s really not wearing much more than a skintight black undershirt and his pants. Even his hat has been put aside on its carved stand. He looks… soft this way. Younger and more vulnerable when the tension is gone.

Once he’s looked his fill, checking for any injuries that would make his plan inadvisable, Hanzo slides out of his clothes and folds them neatly before untying his hair and finger combing it into some semblance of order. His prosthetics he leaves for now, even though he prefers to take them off in bed. He won’t have Jesse helping him this time, after all.

The bottle of lube is where he remembers, tucked between wall and alarm clock. Preparing himself on the bed is too likely to wake Jesse up, so Hanzo kneels down on the thick carpet and tries not to moan when he slides the first slick finger inside himself. His skin of his hole is still damp from his shower, warm and humid against his hand. Two fingers next, and he presses his other hand against his mouth to stay quiet. His hips thrust instinctively when he presses against his prostate, softly at first, then more firmly. Between his legs his short cock is thickening, flexing along with the thrusts of his hips and growing damp at the tip.

By the time he gets to four fingers his head is pressed against the carpet, face flushed and breathing ragged. What would Jesse think if he woke up to the sight of Hanzo fingering himself on his floor? He’d probably insist of taking him right there, Hanzo thinks. Just climb down and slide into him. The thought nearly makes him moan before he catches himself. It’s been a while since he surprised Jesse in his rooms, perhaps he should bring that particular fantasy back soon?

It takes a great deal of willpower, but finally he pulls his fingers out of himself and tries not to whimper at feeling so open. He takes a few breathes to compose himself before rising and kneeling on the bed. He goes slowly, legs shaking faintly and trying not to wake his lover.

His cowboy is still sleeping and doesn’t wake up when Hanzo carefully opens his pants and pulls his cock out. Even soft he’s as large as Hanzo is hard and he only grows as Hanzo’s slick hand works him, twisting slowly over the head, pulling the foreskin down to slide calloused fingertips under the crest. McCree’s breathing picks up and he gives a small groan, but still shows no signs of waking.

Fully erect, Hanzo is struck again by low dauntingly _large_ Jesse is. He knows his own cock is small but McCree emphasizes the difference all too well. If the cowboy wasn’t so obviously enamored with his cock, Hanzo would be self-conscious. But McCree always took special care to tell him how much he appreciated Hanzo’s size, wrapping his entire cock in one large hand just because he wanted to watch Hanzo whimper and buck.

When he comes out of his thoughts, Hanzo settles into Jesse’s lap softly, one hand on his shoulder, the other guiding the head of Jesse’s cock into his hole. When the head presses into him he stops, breathing carefully and trying not to wake his partner. For his part, McCree sighs, breath ruffling Hanzo’s hair, and presses his hips up into him. The feeling of Jesse fucking into him is wonderful, with an added thrill that his cowboy is lewd even in his sleep. He goes with it though, sinking down on Jesse’s huge cock, letting it fill him up. It almost hurts to turn the moan building in his throat into a shaky sigh, but finally Jesse bottoms out in him and Hanzo feels his balls pressing against his partner’s belly.

Being with McCree has made the delicious stretch of him commonplace but Hanzo still takes a moment to revel in it. He imagines what McCree would be babbling if he were awake. Praise, probably, for Hanzo taking all of him, for how tight and soft he is. Hanzo’s belly aches with the memory of Jesse’s praise, heaped on him every time they fuck. He tries not to show how much it affects him, how the words cause heat to fill his chest until he feels like he could burst. He has a feeling Jesse can tell anyhow, if the way he continuously finds new ways to sweet-talk him are any indication.

While he enjoys the stretch of McCree inside him, Hanzo slowly presses his hands under the black undershirt, pushing it up over his partner’s pecs. Once Jesse’s tits are exposed he sets to work, kneading the muscle and plucking the piercings in each nipple. He’s careful still, increasing the pressure bit by bit to keep him from waking. Under him Jesse ruts upward, pressing deeper inside. Tiny noises slip passed his lips, happy sighs and moans much quieter than usual. They still send shivers of lust through him that pool in his hips and Hanzo can’t quite keep himself form flexing his hips to feel the press of McCree’s cock inside him.

There’s something wonderfully powerful about this. That Hanzo can make Jesse so desperate in his sleep just by sitting on his cock and fondling his tits is its own kind of magic, completely unlike his dragons. Hanzo’s taken Jesse in his sleep before but the thrill of it never goes away. Sometimes, especially in the beginning, Jesse wakes and turns the tables on him, pressing him down and pounding into him until he’s a sobbing wreck. Hanzo is nothing if not a diligent student, however, and he’s learned from each unsuccessful attempt just how fast to move; how hard he can press before Jesse wakes. The key is to go slowly and gently with no sudden movements that could alarm him. He’s proud to say he’s gotten quite good at making McCree come undone without waking.

Only when Jesse’s nipples are puffy and red, slick with Hanzo’s saliva, does he begin moving, rising and sinking slowly. The stretch is exquisite, almost too much as always. He watches the cowboy’s face for any signs of waking as he moves, but finds only a face relaxed and peaceful in sleep. Inside him Jesse’s cock thrusts, driven by instinct. Hanzo clenches down on it and relishes the tiny noise he gets, the stutter in his partner’s unconscious rhythm. Languidly, he leans back, hands resting on Jesse’s splayed knees. This is the angle he loves, the one that lets McCree push up against his prostate in the most exquisite way. He moans before he can catch himself, but the mission must have truly tired his partner out, because Jesse doesn’t stir.

Once he’s sure he hasn’t disturbed him, Hanzo rolls his hips and shudders as the pleasure sweeps through him in waves. It’s getting harder and harder to stay quiet when all he wants to do is whimper and beg. That would ruin the game, though and he desperately wants to make Jesse cum in his sleep. He wants McCree to come undone without even knowing it, wants to face him hours later with his cum still inside him and Jesse completely unaware.

Hanzo throws his head back and speeds up his thrusts, needing to feel Jesse’s huge cock moving in him. Below him, Jesse is getting louder, rocking his hips and whimpering in his sleep. Idly, Hanzo wonders if he’s giving him good dreams and what they might be. Does he dream of fucking Hanzo? Does he dream of spreading him open and filling him with his cock and his cum?

The thought sends a wave of lust through him, spiking through his chest and into his cock. He sits up and braces one arm around Jesse’s neck so he can fist his aching cock in the other. A shudder rolls down his spine at the doubled pleasure and he slows his thrusts, clenching down. He’s so close, so close.

Jesse whimpers and twitches inside him and he’s done. Desperately he bites his hand, trying to muffle the wail climbing up his throat as his balls empty themselves on Jesse’s chest. McCree’s thick cock pushes into his spasming hole and Hanzo tries to gather himself together enough to open his eyes through the bright pleasure burning through him.

Jesse is still asleep when he does, though his brow is furrowed and he’s moaning almost continuously. Shakily, Hanzo circles his hips, biting back overstimulated whines as his prostate is stroked. His lover’s hips jerk, once, twice and Hanzo feels cum, hot and slick inside him. While he rides Jesse’s orgasm out, he tries to calm himself, slowing his breathing and letting his heart settle. Sparks are still skittering across his nerves and it’s so, so tempting to lean into Jesse’s heat and join him in sleep.

Instead, he slowly pushes himself up, letting his lover’s softening cock slip out of him. The next few moments are spent erasing the traces of Hanzo’s presence, cleaning the cum and slick from McCree and tucking him back into his pants. When he’s done it’s hard to tell anything happened, save for the scent of sex in the air. Hanzo gives him a fond look before he slips out, pressing Jesse’s flushed face into his memory.

* * *

McCree finds him a few hours later, as Hanzo is rinsing out his tea mug. The cowboy’s changed into his typical casual wear, sweatpants and a slogan t-shirt. He’s also not wearing any underwear, if the outline of his cock is any indication.

“I see you have recovered from your mission?” Hanzo asks as Jesse leans down to press a kiss onto his jaw.

“Yeah, I’m sorry ‘bout that, darlin. I asked Genji to tell you we were back, but I must have fallen asleep waiting for you. You aren’t mad, are you?”

Hanzo turns into the circle of his arms, a small smile tugging at his lips, “No, I am not mad. I would have woken you, but you looked very peaceful. Did you sleep well?” A blush creeps up McCree’s face as he watches and he tries not to let his smile become a smirk.

“Hell, I guess you could say that. I had a real good dream about you, thought maybe you’d like to help me reenact it,” his rough voice deepens as he speaks and Hanzo’s hole clenches unconsciously. He’s still slick, though most of Jesse’s cum as soaked into his underwear by now. As soon as he takes off his pants, Jesse will know what he’s done.

“I would be happy to. Lead the way.” He can’t wait.


End file.
